Broccubi of ASStora
"Broccubus of ASStora at your "service" - lover extraordinaire!" The Broccubi of ASStora are the native residents of Brohella, in service to Lord Erialorb. They serve a similar purpose to the Brokyries - they accompany adventurers to ensure that they don't die from their own stupidity. However, they are hostile to the Brokyries and other adherents of Brolaire, claiming that Luna C is far more superior than the Sunny D coveted by followers of Brolaire. Female Broccubi are easily enthralled by the people of Vearpi; drawing the gaze of a Broccubus is a predicament an adventurer would not wish to be in. Male Broccubi are less common but are occasionally seen guarding adventurers with their large glaives. Adventure Summary Broccubi often integrate themselves into communities around Vearpi, preferring to live amongst the natives rather than being summoned from their own plane like the Brokyries. As such, the Broccubi are not as easily identifiable as their cousins, giving the illusion that they aren't as prominent as the followers of Brohalla. Nevertheless, Broccubi may be occupying any number of towns and cities under the guise of promiscuous women. The Rather Rude Feats of Broccubi -A famous Broccubus under the alias of Lady Bitchworth was a strong psionic, capable of enslaving a wayward spirit and able to overpower a necromancer's control over an undead giant. With a combination of duplicity and womanly wiles, the Lady gained a sizable influence in the world of Vearpi; expanding her control outwards from the Bitchworth Estate that she had previously owned. -The Broccubus residing in NotGoingToBurnToTheGround has an impressive array of feats, primarily her powers of seduction. Her attractiveness has been used to set up ambushes on both goblins and bandits, with great success. Creatures fallen under her control include: a goblin by the name of Gobby who was guarding a goblin fortress, a spooky scary skeleton given the moniker of Boner by the Broccubus and a female dire wolf called Ms. Pinkerton. -The same Broccubus has also used her psychic powers several times to save several party members from falling to their deaths, launched a vanguard at several different enemies, dominate the mind of a man known as Vorgel Vorgen Virgen Vergin I give up, and give psionic slaps with enough force to kill perverted party members. -In a fit of passion, the Broccubus managed to overpower a pugilist by the name of Trogg and proceeded to love him tenderly in the middle of the guild hall in Snow Town. The strength of both Trogg and Arden was not enough to stop her and even repeated electric shocks proved futile. This should not be considered a feat in earnest but it is damn funny, which is a good enough reason to post it. -Said Broccubus was tasked by Trogg to eliminate certain enemies in order to gain sexual favors from him. All of these objectives were completed bar one - this can show the lengths a Broccubus can and will go to have sex with a person they are smitten with. The Broccubus managed to destroy two mechs with her mind, slay a massive scorpion by turning it into a giant dildo and melting a golem's entire chest with fire magic, destroying it entirely. -This Broccubus even managed to match the attacks of Super Guard by throwing balls of lava at him for a solid minute. While impressive, the reason it is considered a feat is because Super Guard rolled a -4 and was matched equally by a counter. This however would not work a second time when her staff exploded in lava, burning her severely. Category:Heroes